Remember You
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Remember you is the only thing I can do. / VKook, BL, AU.


**Remember You**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Remember you is the only thing I can do. / VKook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by Butterfly's and Outro: House of Cards melody, not the lyrics, the melody.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

All Jungkook's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Remember You**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lahan dengan tanah berumput itu dengan langkah ringan. Aku mengembangkan senyumku saat aku sudah bisa melihatnya di sana, aku bergegas menuju ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil seraya membuka tas ranselku dan menarik keluar sebuah album foto yang agak berat dan tebal.

" _Hyungie_ , coba lihat apa yang aku temukan, ini album foto kita."

Aku membuka lembar pertama dari album itu dan aku melihat fotoku di depan gerbang _Senior High School_ , aku berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda berambut oranye. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus foto pemuda berambut oranye itu.

" _Hyungie_ ingat? Dulu kau bersikeras mewarnai rambutmu menjadi oranye saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Tapi sayangnya rambutmu hanya bertahan satu minggu karena kau sudah dikejar-kejar oleh guru konseling." Aku terkekeh pelan saat mengingat dimana Taehyung –si pemuda berambut oranye– terus dikejar-kejar oleh guru konseling karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

"Ah, di sekolah ini kita juga berkenalan dengan Jimin dan Yoongi _Hyung_ kan? Kau tahu, sekarang mereka berdua sudah menikah lho. Tidak disangka, kan? Yoongi _Hyung_ yang dingin itu akhirnya luluh pada Jimin _Hyung_."

Aku menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian aku membalik lembar album itu dan foto kali ini adalah foto kami saat berdiri di koridor sekolah. Tapi kali ini kami tidak berdua, kami ditemani oleh sosok Jimin, Yoongi, dan juga Hoseok, _senior_ Taehyung di klub _dance_.

"Ah ya, ini waktu pertama kalinya kita mengenal Hoseok _Hyung_ ya? Kau ingat? Dulu kau selalu memanggil Hoseok Hyung sebagai 'bocah kelebihan energi' dan kau selalu dipukul olehnya karena itu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menerawang, "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar dari Hoseok _Hyung_. Tapi dia menjadi sangat terkenal sekarang, dia salah satu penari terbaik di dunia ." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Kau senang kan, _Hyung_? Dulu kan kau yang paling semangat soal mendukung Hoseok _Hyung_ dan impian menarinya."

Aku bersiap untuk membalik lembar berikutnya namun aku terhenti, "Ah, Jimin _Hyung_ juga sudah terkenal sebagai penari sekarang. Dan Yoongi _Hyung_ adalah seorang produser musik, sama seperti Namjoon _Hyung_."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Namjoon _Hyung_ sekarang sangat terkenal, dia bahkan bekerja sama dengan seorang CEO agensi dan mendapat kontrak eksklusif untuk menjadi produser di sana. Seokjin _Hyung_ sangat kesal karena Namjoon _Hyung_ harus berurusan dengan banyak _idol_ baru yang cantik." Aku terkikik pelan dan membalik lembar berikutnya dari album foto kami.

Foto berikutnya adalah fotoku, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kami berdiri di bersebelahan dengan latar belakang sebuah vila.

"Ah ini foto waktu kita berwisata ke kampung halaman Namjoon _Hyung_." Aku menoleh dan menatapnya, "Kau ingat? Dulu kau bersikeras memancing dengan tangan dan berakhir hampir terseret arus sungai."

Aku menoleh kembali ke foto dan mengelus foto senyummu yang tidak pernah berubah, "Tapi ikan yang kau tangkap rasanya enak sekali. Bahkan aku masih ingat rasanya sampai sekarang."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan membalik halaman-halamannya album itu lagi. Aku terhenti saat aku menemukan foto kami berada di dalam satu ruangan penuh dengan dekorasi pesta. Aku berdiri di sisi kanan dengan Taehyung yang merangkulku seraya tersenyum lebar. Di sebelah Taehyung ada Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi _Hyung_ , lalu Namjoon dan Seokjin _Hyung_ , dan terakhir adalah Hoseok _Hyung_.

"Oh, ini foto sewaktu kita merayakan hari kelulusan kita. Waktu itu Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok _Hyung_ benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk merayakan ini, mereka kan sudah sibuk kuliah sewaktu kita lulus."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Tapi walaupun kita satu tingkat, aku tetap saja yang termuda di antara kalian."

Aku membalik lembar foto itu lagi dan kali ini aku melihat fotoku yang tengah memejamkan mata di depan sebuah kue ulang tahun, Taehyung berdiri di depanku dan memegangi kue itu. Senyum Taehyung terlihat berbeda di foto itu, senyumnya terlihat begitu lembut dan setiap orang tentu bisa melihat betapa Taehyung mencintaiku dari caranya menatapku.

"Ah, ini foto waktu ulang tahunku. Kalian semua menerobos masuk ke apartemenku di tengah malam dan benar-benar mengagetkanku. Aku benar-benar nyaris memukulmu dengan tongkat _baseball_ waktu itu. _Hyungie_ ingat?"

Aku tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahnya, walaupun dia tidak menjawab, aku sangat yakin dia mengingat kejadian ini. Pesta kejutan ulang tahunku ini sekaligus perayaan empat tahun kebersamaan kami, dia pasti ingat.

Aku membalik lagi lembar album foto itu, foto-foto berikutnya merupakan foto _polaroid_ yang diambil di malam ulang tahunku waktu itu. Aku tersenyum seraya mengelus setiap lembar foto dan aku terhenti saat melihat fotoku dan Taehyung yang sedang berciuman ada di sana.

"Ah, foto ini benar-benar membuatku malu. Kenapa waktu itu kau memiliki ide untuk menciumku satu detik sebelum kita dipotret? Kau ini mesum sekali."

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengelus foto itu perlahan. Jimin adalah orang yang mengambil foto ini dan waktu itu dia langsung bersorak heboh karena Taehyung menciumku, sementara yang lainnya tertawa keras dan terus saja meledekku yang merona karena dicium oleh Taehyung di depan semuanya.

Aku membalik lembar berikutnya dan kali ini adalah foto _selfie_ ku dengan Taehyung yang berbaring di brankar rumah sakit. Aku terdiam saat melihat foto itu, foto itu seolah menjadi pembuka dari mimpi burukku.

" _Hyungie_ ingat ini? Ini foto pertama kita setelah kau didiagnosa." Aku menggigit bibirku perlahan dan tanpa sadar pandanganku sudah mengabur oleh airmata.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus wajah pucatnya di foto, "Bahkan saat pucatpun kau tetap terlihat tampan. Kau tidak terlihat sakit, _Hyungie_."

Aku menggigit bibirku yang bergetar semakin keras. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba mengatur nafasku perlahan. Aku membalik lembar berikutnya dan kali ini adalah foto kami bertujuh, hanya saja Taehyung terduduk di brankar rumah sakit sementara kami semua berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ini.. diambil sebulan setelah kau dirawat di rumah sakit, kan? Kau terlihat agak kurus, tapi kau tetap tampan kok." Aku tertawa kecil dan menghapus sebutir airmata yang menetes dari sudut mataku.

Aku membalik lembar berikutnya dan kali ini aku benar-benar terisak. Foto itu adalah foto Taehyung yang terbaring di brankar rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Aku mengusap mataku yang basah dan mengelus wajahnya di foto dengan tangan bergetar, airmataku terus mengalir dan akhirnya terjatuh di album foto itu.

"Ini.. foto yang kuambil saat kau koma. Aku nyaris gila karena kau tertidur sangat lama, aku terus berada di sisimu, bernyanyi untukmu, tertawa di sebelahmu, dan bercerita apa saja, karena aku benar-benar berharap kau akan bangun dan mengomentari betapa cerewetnya aku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum dengan pipi yang dibasahi airmata, "Kau ingat betapa berisiknya aku waktu itu? Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan suaraku?"

Aku membalik lembar berikutnya dan kali ini tidak ada satu fotopun yang menyambutku. Hanya ada lembaran kosong dari album foto itu. Aku tergugu dan terisak semakin keras, aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan menangis keras.

"Kenapa tidak ada foto lagi di sini? Kenapa kau dan aku tidak berfoto lagi? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi album foto ini dengan berbagai foto kita?"

Aku menangis begitu hebat hingga aku merasa nafasku agak sesak. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri, perlahan aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, _Hyungie_? Lima? Sepuluh? Aku kehilangan hitungan waktu setelah lima tahun berlalu."

Aku mengelus lembut tanah tempatmu berada, "Apa kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di sini, aku bekerja sebagai guru menyanyi untuk anak-anak karena dulu kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Saat aku melihat senyum mereka, aku merasa seolah aku melihat senyummu."

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku masih suka berpikir, kenapa Tuhan memberikanmu penyakit separah itu? Padahal kau begitu baik, kenapa Tuhan memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Kenapa dia memberimu umur yang pendek?" aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengulum bibirku, "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan senang jika aku menyalahkan Tuhan atas kepergianmu, jadi aku mencoba menganggap bahwa Tuhan melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu."

"Dan saat ini.. yang bisa aku lakukan hanya ini. Aku hanya bisa mengenangmu melalui album foto ini, dan setiap kali aku melihat senyummu di foto, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu. _I've choose to love you for a lifetime, and I'll never ever forget you. I'll always love you_."

Aku tersenyum dan menutup album foto di pangkuanku, " _Now, remember you is the only thing I can do_. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu _Hyungie_." Aku memajukan tubuhku dan mengecup batu nisan bertuliskan namamu di sana.

"Aku selalu mendoakanmu. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil melewati sepuluh tahun lebih tanpa dirimu, jadi kurasa.. aku pasti bisa melewati sepuluh tahun lainnya, kan?"

Aku memasukkan album foto itu kembali ke tas ranselku dan berdiri, "Tunggu aku di sana, oke? Aku akan menyusulmu jika Tuhan sudah memanggilku."

Aku melemparkan senyuman lembutku untuknya, atau lebih tepatnya untuk makamnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, _Hyungie_. Sampai nanti."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini, sekaligus seseorang yang meninggalkanku atas kehendak Tuhan sejak 12 tahun lalu.

 _Because you're not here, remember you is the only thing I can do_.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oneshoot_ yang selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam! Idenya melintas saat aku sedang di perjalanan pulang dari kampus dan aku benar-benar segera berlari ke _laptop_ ku untuk mengetik ini di detik pertama aku sampai di rumah. Hahaha

Kuharap kalian suka~

.

.

P.S:

Ini terinspirasi dari melodi untuk lagu _**Butterfly**_ dan _**Outro: House of Cards**_. Karena ini terinspirasi dari melodinya, maka mungkin maknanya berbeda jauh dengan makna dari lagu itu. Karena aku memang belum mencari lirik dari dua lagu itu. Ini benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan liriknya, aku terinspirasi dari melodinya. Hehehe

.

.

.

Hmm, _review_? Hehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
